


Opening Pandora's Box

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Today the phrase 'to open Pandora's box' means to perform an action that may seem small or innocent, but that turns out to have severely detrimental and far-reaching negative consequences."Sana had barely thought about that kiss - it seemed so innocent, so quick. But to her girlfriend, Kim Dahyun, it didn't seem so innocent at all.





	Opening Pandora's Box

“You know that kiss didn’t mean anything, Dahyun.”

Sana was right - Dahyun was perfectly aware that it meant absolutely nothing. That’s what made it hurt so badly.

“I know it didn’t.” She looked down at the floor, counting tiles below her feet to keep her composure.

“Dahyun. Please, look at me, okay?” Reaching a hand under Dahyun’s chin and tilting her head up, Sana’s eyes met hers for only a short time, Dahyun quickly looking away. 

Again, Sana turned Dahyun’s head to face her. “You know I don’t care about the other members that way. Not the way I care about you.”

She didn't bother to turn away this time, looking away from Sana instead of making eye contact. “Yeah.”

Sana sighed. “Dahyun, please look at me.”

Taking a deep breath in, Dahyun finally looked up into Sana’s eyes. “It just hurts. When you still do things like that, even now that we’re…”

Sana was the one to look away this time.“I’m sorry. You’re totally right. I’ll never do anything like that again, really. It was - it just seemed like such a small, innocent thing. I wasn’t thinking.” 

Dahyun nodded slowly, not bothering to make eye contact again.

“I’m so, so sorry…I promise I’ll never do it again, okay? So please forgive me.”

She let out a breath, meeting Sana as she looked back up. “Okay. Okay, I forgive you. Just please, please never do that again.”

Sana quickly pulled her into a tight hug, smiling when Dahyun, reluctantly at first, returned it. “I won’t. Trust me.”

For a minute, they stayed like this, unmoving, until Sana spoke again.

“I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me ideas/prompts


End file.
